Ama y cautiva
by Deadpool1991
Summary: Pequeños One shot de una amiga talentosa pero penosas vamos a llamarla lady Pool espero que les guste.


**Bueno hola a todos aquí Deadpool para traerles un pequeño One shots que una amiga hizo para mí y me agradó, a ella la llamaremos Lady pool ya que es muy penosa espero que le guste.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de hing school dxd pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **_-_.**

 **Ama y cautiva.**

 **-_-.**

La tarde caía sobre la cuidad dando paso a la oscura noche sobre la casa Gremory. Los pasillos oscuros y en completo silencio guardaban entre sus habitaciones más que sólo hechizos, magia y unos cuantos secretos. El clan se encontraba disperso en esa ocasión, unos estaban cumpliendo con los llamados mientras otros se hallaban siguiendo el rastro de varios Ángeles caídos.

El reloj sonó otro "ding" cuando la presidenta recorría cautelosamente la sala de estar. Sabía que a la única que encontraría ahí sería a Neko-chan así que no prestó importancia al notar como las velas estaban apagadas. Curiosamente, ella no estaba.

— Hmp... Debió haber sido invocada.— encendió sólo una vela de cada candil mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Poco tiempo había pasado desde el enfrentamiento por el alma de Asia-chan, la monja. Esa niña que desprendía tanta dulzura que empalagaba al más amargo paladar. Una mueca de disgusto se vislumbró sólo un segundo al recordar cuán incómoda era, en un principio, su presencia. Cerro las cortinas y se alejó hacia la regadera.

Una vez ahí, se desprendió lentamente de su ropa. Desabrochó la chaqueta botón por botón. La dejo caer sin preocupación al suelo. A eso le siguió la camisa; prosiguió con el ritual de los botones uno a uno siendo estos liberados de la tensión en su pecho. Una vez término de desprender el último en su fina cintura, sus pechos salieron sugerentes del brasier. En la Copa, se vislumbraba la sombra rosada de sus pezones.

Siguió la falda; bajo el cierre dejando ver el hilo de encaje rojo sobresaltando en su piel nívea. Era una prenda delicada de fina costura de un solo liston lateral. Se unía en tres partes donde la frontal trazaba un pequeño triángulo apenas cubriendo su zona. La falda cayó y con eso también deslizó la tanga hasta el suelo inclinándose totalmente para bajarla. Aprovechó la inclinación de 90° para también quitar las calcetas y sus zapatillas. Las hizo a un lado con pereza mientras quitaba de su rostro unos mechones rojizos.

Los removió de su vista mientras recobraba la postura, alzó los brazos llevándose el cabello hacia atrás en su totalidad. Prodigio a llevar sus manos a su espada liberando sus tangentes senos de aquella prenda aprisionadora. Al soltar el último broche, la prenda desistió por si misma haciendo que ambos pechos fueran cautivos de la gravedad. Cayeron rebotando sólo un poco y erizandoce al hacer contacto con el clima fresco de otoño.

Dejo aún lado la prenda corazón y se metió completamente en la ducha.

Una vez ahí, abrió la llave del agua caliente sintiendo su cuerpo contraerse ante el contacto cálido del agua escurriendo por su piel. Se llevó el. Cabello atrás mientras las finas gotas humedecían su purificado cuerpo. Tomo la barra de jabón y se lo frotó en sus manos repetidas veces. Una vez impregnadas, comenzó lavando su cuello delicadamente.

Descendió por sus hombros y tomó con firmeza sus senos desnudos lavando con vehemencia de manera circular. En sus pequeñas manos no cabían haciendo que entre sus dedos se escaparán montículos de carne rosada y caliente debido a la temperatura del agua sobre ella. Prodigio con el contrario haciendo hincapié en los mismos movimientos. Tomo más jabón entre sus manos y descendió las palmas por si abdomen deteniéndose a jugar los dedos dentro de su ombligo. Eso le saco una ligera sonrisa, le causaba cosquillas.

La mano decendio perdiéndose entre sus muslos. Ambas manos salían y entraban de entre sus piernas mientras espuma escurría por su espalda. Tomo la barra de jabón y la pasó por entre sus partes limpiando con delicadeza. Tardó así un par de minutos sintiendo burbujas hacerse entre la cara interna de sus muslos y los labios vírgenes de su intimidad.

Siguió después el lavado por sus largas piernas. Se inclino totalmente lavando desde la rodilla hasta el dedo pequeño del pie. Imito el mismo acto con la pierna siguiente sin reparos. Lavo su cabello cuidadosamente y siguió con la espalda hasta donde alcanzarán sus manos.

Tomo nuevamente la barra y siguió con sus glúteos; enjabono dando ligeros masajes desde la cara interna hasta la exterior, no tardo demasiado en esa zona, después de unas cuantas nalgadas ella ya se sentía lista.

Se enjuaguo con la misma tranquilidad con la que se enjabono. El agua limpia se llevaba a su paso todo rastro jabonoso de su piel lechosa. En algunos momentos necesito de sus manos para limpiar los lugares donde el agua no podía entrar sin su ayuda.

No se preocupó en tomar una toalla, no había nadie en la casa. Salió empapada en agua dejando rastros de su camino por donde pasaba, fue que un ruido le alertó alguien había llegado que se detuvo y devolvió rápidamente en pasos ignorando su desnudes.

Había sido un golpe estrepitoso e inusual, eso le preocupo y más cuando vio a su amiga y confidente tirada en el suelo sosteniéndose de sus rodillas. Su kimono estaba sucio y ensangrentado, su cabello había sido disperso y le cubría totalmente el rostro. La pelirroja se dejó caer a su lado con evidente preocupación, después de todo, se trataba de Akino.

La morena levanto su rostro encontrándose con aquellos ojos zafiro brillando cautivadoramente. Ese rostro delicado y suave estaba muy cerca de ella y eso la hizo temblar internamente. La tenía muy cerca y podía sentir su aliento acelerado soplando sobre el suyo. Pudo ver su preocupación y un cosquilleo bailó en su monte de Venus.

— ¿Que sucedió? ¿Estas bien?.— pregunto la ojizarca. Akino sólo desvío la mirada, estaba susceptible a la batalla.

— Todo está bien, no sucedió nada.

— No parece que fuera nada.— dijo nuevamente Ría alzando del mentón a su amiga. Una extraña mezcla de compasión se apoderó de ella al verla tan humillada y dolida. Se notaba evidentemente que algo malo había sucedido.— ¿Que ocurrió?

Ante la insistencia, debía dar respuestas.

— Fui a una invocación pero sólo era una trampa...

— Debimos haberlo previsto.

— Lo sé. Fue muy tonto ir sola.

— No te culpes. Debí haberte acompañado.— las palabras consoladoras lograron calmar la tempestad de la Morena. Ella sonrió mientras tomaba las manos de su presidenta entre las suyas.

— Aún así, todo resultó bien. Es sólo que, ¡Ah!..— ella se abrió el kimono mostrando una herida en su abdomen.— No logré contrarrestar a tiempo.— término diciendo mientras cerraba la blusa más fue detenida por la pelirroja.

— Eso se ve mal.— declaro ella.— Vamos a curarte.

Akino solo pasó saliva.

Sintió las suaves manos de su presidenta abrir la blusa manchada de sangre y descenderla por sus hombros desnudos delicadamente. Por primera vez desde que había aparecido, se percataba de la completa desnudes de Ría, eso provocó un leve sonrojo que le hizo pensar a Gremory se trataba de su propia desnudes. — Descuida. No hay nadie.

Akino sólo asintió dejándose hacer.

Las manos maestras de Ría le rodearon el cuerpo quitando por completo la parte inferior del kimono. Con eso también se llevó los broches del brasier azul que cubria sus senos.

Lo arrojó a un lado dejando libre las enormes masas de carne.

En ese preciso momento, sus pezones rosaban entre ellos.

La pelirroja inclino a su amiga guiándola hasta tocar por completo el piso. Prosiguió con desatar el nudo del pantalón rojo y lo bajo con cuidado de no dañar más la herida. Un gesto de dolor apareció en el rostro de Akino, de lo cual fue consiente Ría desde su posición de rodillas frente a ella viendo los senos bajar y subir hundiéndose con la respiración de su amiga.

La morena abrió sus ojos al sentirse observada atraves de sus enormes montes, la presidenta sonreía en un intento de tranquilizarla. Lo cual funcionó. Libero un suspiro y relajo el cuerpo. Estaba en buenas manos.

Ria prosiguió en deslizar el pantalón llevándose con ella una tanga negra de tres listones en unión mariposa trasera. Jalo los hilos logrando la morena doblara las piernas. La pelirroja libero una leve risa cuando los listones se atoraron en las rodillas de la doliente.

Le doblo las piernas y deslizó la prenda por completo.

Una vez desnuda en su totalidad y con la piel erizada, Gremory se acerco lentamente no queriendo despertarla. Le abrió las piernas y se acercó a su cuerpo recostado quedando entre ellas. Sus senos colgaban sugerentes rozando ocasionalmente la piel de la Morena. Fue que estuvo técnicamente sobre ella; sus pezones rosa siendo absorbidos por los botones opacos de Akino, que se detuvo un momento. Quito los mechones azules del rostro de su amiga mientras le sonreía a la que recien despertaba.

— ¿Como te sientes?.— pregunto la pelirroja.

— Estaré mejor. — contestó al momento en que se unían en un abrazo. Sus cuerpo se fundieron en uno solo siendo sólo separadas por sus montículos de carne apretándose entre sí. Ría abrió una de sus piernas y la cruzó contra la suya apoyando su entrepierna aún húmeda en el muslo interno de la morena.

Gremory terminó recostándose totalmente a su lado jalandola con cuidado sobre su peso derecho. Ambas quedaron de frente, una con la pierna sobre la otra y sus cuerpos lo mas cercano posible.

— ¿De que quieres hablar? Estaremos aquí por bastante tiempo.— ofreció la presidenta sacando una risa tímida de parte de su amiga.

— No lo sé. ¿Como te sientes con tu nueva adquisición?.— aventuro. Unos segundos más tarde recibió respuesta.

— Es un elemento fuerte. Tiene algo que no sabría explicarte.— ante esa declaración, Akino bajo la mirada.

— Es cuestión de tiempo para que libere su poder oculto presidenta. Todos lo hacen.— la mencionada asintió lentamente mientras con una de sus manos levantaba delicadamente del mentón a la morena. Sus orbes zafiras se fijaron con fuerza en las de Akino.

— Si. Todos lo hacen. Pero nada comparado con la primera vez.— sonrió.— ¿cierto esclava?

Akino miro los labios de su dueña. Estaban entre abiertos y temblaban anhelantes.

— Así es, Ama.— asintió mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su captora.

La mezcla dulce se unió a la valiente de ella en un recuerdo postergado. El día que la pelirroja se apareció frente a ella y le otorgo la eternidad siempre estaría danzante en sus recuerdos.

Aunque más esclavos se rindieran a ella, Akino estaba segura de cuán importante era ser la primera.

FIN. (?)


End file.
